Robin D.
How Robin D. joined the Tourney Robin DeWitt, a young girl of destiny. After fighting several Big Daddies, an evil spirit welled up within Robin. Awakened by an unknown voice, Robin looked around at a forest completely destroyed; And she knew she was the one who did it. Returning to Rapture, Robin was plagued by nightmares triggering the Big Daddies. "If these keeps eating away at me, I don't know how long I can hold on," says Robin. Robin sets out on a journey to end this evil, with destiny as her only guide. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Jenny EX: *Play 4544 Versus Mode matches. *Using Gax, win 50 matches in the Versus Mode. Players can avoid fighting Robin D. by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 1600 Smash Coins. In Tourney 2, one can also avoid clashing with her by making a wish from Black Star Shenron. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Robin D. at Fairy Tail Guild Building. Upon defeating her, after purchasing her, or after making the wish from Black Star Shenron, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the clueless, Robin DeWitt!" She will be seen right of Simon P., left of Anthony F., above Captain Sparrow, and below King Shin. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Waves her hand concealing a MP38. After the announcer calls his name Robin D. draws her MP38 and fires it into the air wildly as she says "It's yellow, with red dots. Let's see if Joe's clue is behind here.". Special Attacks MP38 (Neutral) Robin takes out her MP38 and shoots it at the opponent. Pressing the B button rapidly can have the little girl fire more shots before she has to reload. Sniper (Side) Robin takes out her MP38 and activates Sniper Mode on it then shoots a shot at the opponent. The shot causes the MP38 to recoil after each shot. When 10 rounds are used, Robin has to reload. Climbing Tower Bridge (Up) Robin crouches then jumps up while doing a shoulder attack with her left shoulder. Claymore (Down) Robin takes out a claymore mine, activates it and sets it up. She can set up to three claymore before the opponent steps on one. If stepped on, the mine detonates, blowing the opponent away. Hyper Ferguson Shot (Hyper Smash) Robin smirks and dares "Come on!" while taking out a MP38 heavy gun then shoots 300 rounds forward. If hit 20 times, the opponent will be blasted away. When all the rounds are used up, Robin will throw the gun away and bid "Good luck finding you're third Joe's Clue." Come On (Final Smash) Robin fires a grappling hook at her opponent as she says the Final Smash's name. If it connects, Robin will hold the opponent with her left hand and fire a shot from her MP38 at her foe, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Robin D. fires her MP38 in victory then says "You're clue, is behind something that is yellow with red dots.". #*Robin D. fires her MP38 in victory then says "You should begone from this world RIGHT NOW!". (Speedwagon victories only) #*Robin D. fires her MP38 in victory then says "Next time, let me save the world from Rapture.". (Booker D. victories only) #Robin D. waves saying "Hi blue! We have you're second Joe's clue! Come on!" then fires her MP38 at the camera. #*Robin D. waves saying "Look, Shin Kamiya. I told you, I can control ALL of Rapture because of my father!" then fires her MP38 at the camera. (Shin victories only) #Robin D. brushes her MP38 and safeties it saying "Yeah, the curtain! COME ON!". #*Robin D. brushes her MP38 and safeties it saying "I think I'll go take a nap now..." then yawns. (Wei Yan victories only) On-Screen Appearance Robin D. jumps out of a troop truck and draws her MP38 saying "You're clue is this way. Come on!". Special Quotes *Where do you think it is? (When fighting Shin or Speedwagon) *Good luck finding you're third Joe's Clue!! (When fighting Shuma-Gorath or Funky Kong) *I can't stand your voice, because it makes me sleepy... (yawn) (When fighting Wei Yan) *Let's get going, Daddy! (When fighting Booker D.) Trivia *Robin DeWitt shares her Japanese voice actress with Princess Daisy and Stephanie. *Robin DeWitt shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Kiki and Lizzy Griffiths. *Robin DeWitt's quotes in Tourney are a mix of her quotes from the Blue's Clues episode called Joe's Clues and some original quotes. *It is revealed that Wei Yan's speech impairment makes Robin sleepy. *Before appearing in Tourney, Robin DeWitt had no name. *Robin's ending in Tourney is nearly identical to Lee Chaolan's ending in Tekken 6. The only difference is that Lee Chaolan, Heihachi Mishima, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and the woman who joyfully exclaims "Nice shot!" are replaced with Robin DeWitt, a Big Daddy (in its Bouncer variant), Robert Edward O. Speedwagon, a Handyman, and Booker DeWitt, respectively. *Speedwagon is Robin DeWitt's rival. Category:Blue's Clues characters Category:Female characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters